La vida sin ti carece de color y sentido
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: Regina olvida a Emma y sigue con su vida con Hood pero algo en su corazon pedira a gritos que recuerde y recupere el tiempo antes de que Emma muera en manos de su enemigo
1. Chapter 1

perdon por cambiar la historia, pero me dijeron que la mejorara pq es confusa...aun asi gracias por los reviews

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

INOCENCIA PERDIDA

Cuarto homicidio en storybook, Regina miraba a la víctima, no le era familiar ni a ella ni al resto de los habitantes, pero por cuarta ocasión se encontraba una pertenencia de la rubia, esta vez fue su amado escarabajo amarrillo, los habitantes comenzaban a tenerle miedo a Emma y le pedía a Regina que la echase del pueblo, pues aun creían que tenía magia…

Eso fue hace 1 año, ahora Emma vivía en Boston, trabaja en una empresa de publicidad, había dejado atrás a Storybrooke sin decir adiós, había acogido a un niño idéntico a pan, tenía una casa cómoda, su escarabajo lo había dejado en ese pueblo y se compró un beetle del año, mientras esperaba a que llegara Dylan su hijo, ella preparaba su platillo preferido, salmón con salsa de cacahuate…

-mama ya llegue*entrando*

-bienvenido Dylan*sirviéndole*

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me estaba despertando, mire mi reloj y faltaba poco para las 7, aún tenía que preparar el desayuno de todos, me gire y mire la espalda de ese hombre, pero por alguna razón en particular no me sentía emocionada, durante ese año hemos hecho muchas cosas por los habitantes de Storybook, pero aun así sentía que falta algo en mi vida, tome mi bata y cubrí mi desnudez, yendo al baño para ducharme y después cambiarme…

Prepare un rico desayuno y café, aunque a robín no le guste el café negro tanto como a mí, era un sheriff nato y mantenía el orden, terminaba de poner la mesa…

-hola hermosa*besándome*

-hola amor*sonriendo*

-lista para la boda en un mes*feliz*

-totalmente*emocionada*

Terminamos el desayuno y dejamos los niños en la escuela para después ir cada quien a su trabajo, al ver la mesa de reuniones que tenía en mi oficina, no sé porque sentía que algo faltaba ahí, en esa silla, agite mi cabeza y me puse a trabajar, para la hora de la comida me pedí una ensalada oriental y despegue mi vista del papeleo, poniéndola sobre ese escarabajo amarillo ya oxidado…

Emma regreso después de su viaje por el tiempo, Hook era el más afectado cuando ella desapareció, pero cuando regreso se le noto diferente y a mitad de la fiesta, de ahí comenzaron los asesinatos y todo lo señalaba a ella, quite mi vista de ese vehículo, para dar comienzo a mi trabajo nuevamente…

Pero una tormenta repentina azota el pueblo, rápidamente Sali y maneje hasta la escuela de Henry, donde Snow estaba esperándome…

-Regina*asustada*

-cálmate Snow*seria*

Los rayos caían al suelo y de la nada apareció un hombre con armadura…

-¡EMMA SWAN! OS ORDENO QUE SALGAS Y TERMINES LO QUE EMPEZASTE*furioso*

Mire a David aparecer con su espada y retarlo…

-¿Quién eres?*molesto*

-busco a tu hija encantador*riendo*

-¿Qué quieres con ella?*serio*

-lo que todo el mundo quiere, la muerte de esa niña*molesto*

-ella ya no vive aquí*serio*

-pues vayan por ella, ella les dio la oportunidad de irse de aquí, rompiendo la barrera o su reino lo lamentara*sonriendo*

-no la necesitamos*furioso*

-claro que la necesitan, ella es la llave de todo y de nada*riendo*

Mire a Robín aparecer con su ballesta y apuntándole…

-es una asesina*apuntándole*

-y tu un ladrón corriente, pero tú crees que eres el amor de la reina malvada, no te han dicho que el león es una virtud y no un simple sello en la piel*riendo*

Robín estaba sorprendido y no era el único, también estaba sorprendida tinkerbell y yo obviamente…

-soy un león*sonriendo*

-has hecho algo noble, como sacrificar tu vida por darle un final feliz a alguien más*sonriendo*

Robín bajo la ballesta y miramos como ese ser se rodeaba de un humo azulado…

-por cierto soy el rey Midas*desapareciendo*

Tome a Henry y a Dylan y caminamos a Granny's donde rápidamente se llenó de murmullos…

-silencio*gritando*

-Robín cálmate*seria*

-lo siento Regina pero me puso de nervios*serio*

-rey midas, de los reinos del este en el bosque encantado, es un rey que sabe de magia, Emma le llamo la atención de alguna manera*mirándolos*

-belle ¿Cómo sabes eso?*sorprendido*

-lo dice el libro de las 7 esquinas del reino encantado*sonriendo*

-belle continua*sentándome*

-dice que el rey midas es un ser bélico, que le encanta usar la magia para las batallas, también que es un mujeriego*mirándolos*

-¿Qué quiere de Emma belle?*serio*

-su magia, el rey midas es uno de los miles de coleccionistas que existen en ambos mundos, la reina de todo eso se le conoce como Cruella Devil, posee la colección más grande, desde la magia más antigua hasta la moderna, actualmente trabaja en una revista en Londres, de ahí en fuera faltan paginas*suspirando*

-en ese caso iremos por Emma*sonriendo*

Vi una van estacionada frente a mi casa, estacione el coche en el garaje y baje de el con la mano llena de carpetas y mi maletín, traía puesto una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro de vestir y una media cola, justo cuando me acerque a la puerta, vi que David y los demás se bajaron, los mire y suspire, entre a mi casa y deje la puerta abierta dejando mis papeles en el sofá, escuchando cerrar la puerta…

-¿Qué quieren?*caminando a la cocina*

-vaya swan así nos tratas después de tanto tiempo*sarcástico*

Note el tono sarcástico de robín y lo ignore, sacando los ingredientes para la comida…

-aun no me responden*mirándolos*

Regina dio un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo que yo cortaba las verduras…

-señorita swan la necesitamos*seria*

-mama ya llegue*abriendo la puerta*

-en la cocina hijo*gritando*

Les hice las señas para que se sentaran, haciéndolo…

-vaya tenemos visitas*sonriendo*

-pan*susurrando*

Note como Henry se tensó..

-¿te refieres a Peter pan?*acercándose*

-¿Quién eres?*cautelosa*

-soy Dylan el hijo de Emma*sonriendo*

-Dylan*mirándolo*

-ya voy*saliendo de la cocina*

Sentí las miradas sobre mí, mientras cocinaba los filetes…

-¿te parece el reunite rosado?*apareciendo*

-que sea tinto y prepara el clericot*poniendo los platos*

-el rey midas está en el pueblo*tomado su mano*

-ahora es su problema*seria*

Ambos nos sentimos observados, pero más que nada me sentía nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de ella en mi espalda, sirviéndoles la comida-cena junto con la bebida, nos sentamos a comer…

-Emma esto está riquísimo*emocionada*

-gracias Mary Margaret*mirándola seriamente*

Pude notar que se incomodó ante mi mirada seria, pero aun así seguimos comiendo…

-al fin estoy de vacaciones mama*sonriendo*

-así es y no eres el único, también me dieron vacaciones*sonriendo*

-genial, ¿Qué haremos?*emocionado*

-supongo que podemos ir a Hawái*riendo*

-prefiero que vayas a Storybrooke*sonriendo*

-sr David le pido de antemano que no se meta en la charla de madre e hijo*molesta*

Se hizo un silencio tenso, mientras que yo seguía en lo mío…

-me enseñaras a surfear*feliz*

-sí, también a manejar un bugí*sonriendo*

-Emma sé que no soy de tu agrado como el resto, pero me puedes explicar tu relación en el rey*mirándola*

-belle contigo no tengo problemas, con el resto si, además así de buena manera lo digo*sonriéndole*

-gracias Emma, continua*sonriéndome*

-bien el rey midas es una persona que convertía todo en oro, pero al no tener control sobre su don, busco la manera de controlarlo, adquiriendo el conocimiento de la magia, Dylan puedes traer ese libro por favor*parándome*

-claro*parándose y saliendo del comedor*

Levante todos los platos, pero belle me los quito y comenzó a lavarlos, mientras que yo sacaba del refrigerador un pie de limón y ponía el té a calentar…

-toma*apareciendo*

-dáselo a belle*partiendo el pastel*

Belle se secó las manos y tomo el libro grueso, sentándose en su lugar mientras mi hijo ponía los platos con el pie en cada visitante, para después poner él te…

-wow Emma esto es grandioso*mirando el libro*

-por favor belle*mirándola*

Belle carraspeo un poco…

-midas, hijo de Gordias, nacido con el don de convertir en lo que toca en oro, harto de tener que usar guantes para proteger a los que tocaba o de lo que comía, se indujo en la alquimia combinándola con la magia, siendo uno de los 4 pilares base de la magia y coleccionista mágico, su elemento es el viento, su enemigo mortal son los reinos medios, gobernados por la reina malvada, Arrow y Viktor, cada reino con magia propia y descontrol de la misma, proporcionándole a los desafortunados aventureros un trato que cambie su destino*cerrando el libro*

-Emma ¿Qué trato hiciste?*mirándome seriamente*

-eso no te incumbe Gold*seria*

-nos incumbe si no lo cumples*molesto*

-Hood te pediría que te callaras pero creo que eso es demasiado para las pocas neuronas que tienes*furiosa*

Le di a todos una habitación mientras que yo dormía sola en esa enorme cama, pero no podía dejar de oír los gemidos de Regina y eso me molesto más aun…

-calma Emma tu vendiste tu alma al mejor coleccionista para darle a Regina su final feliz*pensando*

Con mi mano cree un escudo anti sonoro y cerré mis ojos, quedándome dormida… a las 3:15 abrí mis ojos sudada y temerosa, quite el escudo y Sali, al parecer el sonido aun lo oía, pero decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ahí me encontré a belle…

-¿no puedes dormir?*riendo*

-con ese ruido que se trae Hood y Regina*sonriendo*

-¿agua?*tomando dos vasos*

-por favor*leyendo*

Serví dos vasos con agua y se lo puse a belle enfrente…

-es extraño solo dice metáforas*cerrándolo*

-así son algunas historias*sonriendo*

-Emma cuéntame de ti*sonriendo*

-¿Qué quieres saber?*mirando el vaso semi lleno*

-todo*mirándome*

-a los 5 aprendí a tocar el piano pero la señora que me acogió me daño las manos permanentemente con la puerta de la cocina, a los 10 la guitarra pero era tanto el dolor que no pude hacerlo más, tuve quemaduras de segundo grado, cuando la hija de mi tutora se le ocurrió echarme alcohol y prenderme fuego, violada a los 13 por el esposo de mi tutora, de ahí me escape del sistema y heme aquí*sonriendo*

Mire que belle se quedó congelada viéndome, mientras yo limpiaba una lágrima y sintiendo la presencia de Regina en las escaleras…deposite un beso en la frente de belle que aún no reaccionaba y empezó a subir las escaleras…

-la próxima vez pon un escudo anti sonoro y deja de oír conversaciones ajenas, pareces niña*susurrándole al oído*

Pude ver que Regina usaba solo una bata y me miro sorprendida…


	2. Chapter 2

LA SALVADORA REGRESA

Cuando desperté robín seguía dormido a mi lado, suspire y tome la bata que había dejado en la silla, baje y escuche ajetreo, apareciéndome en la cocina…

-buenos días Regina*apurada*

-buenos días señorita swan*tapándome bien*

-hay huevos en el sartén y café en la cafetera, negro como te gusta*tomando las llaves*

-¿Cuál es la prisa?*mirándola*

-junta de última hora*dejando la taza en el fregador*

Vi como salió por la puerta de la cocina, dejándome enfrente del niño…

-yo también me tengo que ir, es mi última practica de futbol, mama me pidió que te dijera que pueden cambiarse de ropa en su recamara*tomado su bolso*

-gracias*sonriendo levemente*

Mire partir al muchacho y subí a darme un baño, pero en el camino, en las mismas condiciones estaba Snow, ambas nos sonreímos tímidamente y la conduje al cuarto de Emma, cerramos con seguro y ya en el miramos lo que había…

Una enorme cama con sabanas azul pastel, paredes blancas y muebles de caoba café o negro, uno en un mueble estaba lleno de fotografías y pude ver que era de Emma con el muchacho y otro hombre al que no reconocí pero que tenía una mezcla rara entre David y robín…

-¿Quién se bañara primero?*mirándome*

-yo lo hare*sonriéndole*

Ella me miro y se rio, entre al baño que era todo blanco y con una enorme tina, abrí un estante de madera y vi toallas blancas, esencias y jabones aromáticos, tome un par de esencias y unas toallas, llene la tina con agua caliente y me metí, al poco rato veo que se abre la puerta…

-Mary Margaret ¿Qué hace aquí?*seria*

-hey hace mucho que no tomamos un baño de madre e hija*sonriendo*

-y no pienso tomarlo*mirándola*

-yo si*desnudándose*

Mire para otro lado mientras ella se desnudaba, para después sentir como se metía en la bañera…

-vaya esta deliciosa el agua*salpicando*

-Mary Margaret deja de comportarte como niña*seria*

-vamos Regina es divertido*salpicándome en la cara*

-dios, ya es un trauma bañarme contigo como para sumarle tus jueguitos*negando*

-hey, somos como madre e hija*riendo*

-espero que no*asustada*

-¿confías en que Emma volverla?*mirando la espuma*

-no lo sé*mirándola*

-yo espero que sí, si ese rey midas o lo que sea nos hace daño, yo…*nerviosa*

-ira con nosotros, así tenga que golpearla, amarrarla y llevarla en cajuela*riendo*

-eres mala con los chistes*riendo*

-hablo en serio*tratando de sonar seria*

Disfrutamos un rato más de las burbujas y salimos envueltas en toallas, abrí las puertas que estaban aún lado de la cama y era un enorme closet con gran variedad de ropa…

-eso es ropa de hombre*señalándola*

-al parecer si*revisándola*

Ambas buscamos que ponernos, yo tome un vestido negro y Mary Margaret tomo unos pantalones y camiseta, nos pusimos también la ropa interior de Emma, bajamos y vimos a un hombre de espaldas…

-¿Quién eres?*seria*

-hola y buenos días*sonriendo*

-ella te hizo una pregunta responde*molesta*

-soy el esposo de Emma*tomando una taza*

-Emma no está casada*sonriendo*

-claro*riendo*

-déjate de tonterías…*apareciendo una bola de fuego en mi mano*

-¿huevos?*tomando el sartén*

-si, por favor*sentándose*

La mire y negué con la cabeza, sentándome a su lado, él nos sonrió y sirvió el desayuno…

-¿Emma se casó?*dolida*

-hace 3 meses*sonriendo*

-¿contigo?*revolviendo el desayuno*

-si*sonriéndole*

-Snow creo que esos huevos ya están revueltos como para que los revuelvas más*tomando su mano*

-lo siento*sonriéndome levemente*

En eso los dos hombres bajaron en las mismas condiciones que las nuestras, en bata…

-hay ropa mía en la recamara de Emma, tomen la que gusten*sonriéndoles*

Ellos se miraron y subieron, para después bajar y acompañarnos en el desayuno…

-¿Quién entrego a Emma?*seria*

-mi papa*sonriendo*

-a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?*serio*

-Oliver…Oliver Queen*sonriendo*

-¿Emma se casó?*molesto*

Mire a David y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas…

-Oliver, Emma me conto de ti anoche*mirándome*

-¿en serio?*feliz*

-eres un hombre maravilloso*sonriendo*

-lo se*riendo*

-modesto*serio*

Por primera vez me deleite al ver a Gold celoso…

-belle, si no me equivoco*señalándola*

-si*sonriendo*

-Emma menciono que te gustan los libros*parándose*

-bastante*mirándolo*

-en ese caso, toma*entregándole un paquete*

-¿Qué es?*curiosa*

-ábrelo*sonriendo*

Belle abrió el paquete y era un set de libros, emocionada lo abrazo, en eso se oye que abren la puerta…

-hola papa*suspirando*

-¿mala práctica?*riendo*

-el entrenador se enfermó y se ha cancelado*sonriéndole*

-¿ya desayunaste?*mirándolo*

-sí, mama me hizo panqueques antes de irse*acercándose*

-tu madre y sus juntas con el diablo*riendo*

-si se entera que le dices a si a su asistente*riendo*

-es por eso que es nuestro secreto*riendo*

-ayúdanos a que Emma regrese a Storybrooke*mirándolo*

-¿para qué? Para que se enfrente a un pueblo desleal, siendo ella la que siempre salva su pellejo*tomando su taza de café*

-mato a muchas personas*seria*

-¿en serio? Dime una cosa Regina, si te conozco, ¿Quién crees que ayudo a Emma a recuperarse?, alguno era conocido suyo*mirándome*

-nadie los conocía*mirándolo*

-entonces como es que ella los mato*retándome con la mirada*

-encontraron cosas de ellas en las escenas del crimen*segura de mi misma*

-ah y solo porque encontraros sus cosas en la escena del crimen ya es culpable*serio*

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi mujer?*molesto*

-soy fiscal que lleva a cabo una demanda de parte de Emma swan en contra de la alcaldesa y su pueblo, el FBI ira conmigo para analizar cada supuesto homicidio*parándose*

Eso nos sorprendió a todos…

-así que cooperen y les hare las cosas fáciles, 2 no les parece raro que midas haya aparecido en su pueblo*serio*

- no, es normal que aparezcan personas que quieran dañarnos*restándole importancia*

-el rey midas no aparece a menos que se le invoque*sonriendo*

-¿Cómo lo sabes?*nervioso*

Había notado el tono de voz de robín y me puse alerta, el jamás se había puesto nervioso ante nada…

-belle lee el tomo 3 de los libros que te acabo de regalar*mirándola*

Mire como belle sacaba ese tomo y lo ponía en la mesa…

-el rey midas se le puede invocar en todo momento, pero la invocación lleva sangre del invocador y posesión de la persona que desea dañar, una vez hecho el pacto se cumplirá en los próximos días, cuando el daño esta terminado, el rey aparecerá y reclamara su pago*cerrando el libro*

-así que el FBI tomara el caso del asesino*sonriendo*

-pero el libro dice que midas lo hizo*seria*

-el libro dice lo que Emma hizo en el pasado, no que el asesino hizo, cuando se entere midas que manchan su nombre se pondrá furioso*riendo*

-¿es en serio el FBI?*apareciendo de un espejo*

-hola Emma*sonriéndole*

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?*seria*

-oh vamos será interesante*acercándose*

-aléjate de mí o te doy una paliza*tratado de no reírse*

-Emma me deseas*riendo*

Mire a Emma seriamente y ella me ignoro para picarle los costados a ese idiota, el solo se rio…

-bueno tomen sus cosas iremos al aeropuerto*sonriendo*

Todos nos paramos y tomamos nuestro ligero equipaje, pero en vez de subirnos a la van que había rentado, nos subimos a una negra, donde el chofer era ese Oliver, condujo por las calles menos concurridas y llegando al aeropuerto, donde entro por los hangares, para estacionarse a un lado de uno…

-hemos llegado, tomen su equipaje que aerolíneas Queen despegara en un momento*riendo*

Emma solo sonrió y negó, mientras bajamos veíamos como el metía las cosas en el avión, rápidamente el niño, paso a un lado de mí, para abrazar a Emma mientras esta hablaba con alguien que no conocía…

-¿Qué?*gritando*

Giramos al oír que alguien se reía y vimos a Oliver reírse de buena gana, para después acercarse por detrás...

-es una broma Emma, has volado avionetas pero jamás un jet es diferente*abrazándola*

Algo en mi ardió al verlos juntos...

-odio a ese niño*molesto*

Mire a mi hijo que apretaba el puño, mientras que el otro reía con Emma y Oliver…

-y yo odio a ese tal Oliver*molesta*

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, robín llego con Roland y me beso la mejilla…

-todos a bordo*gritando*

Por primera vez subí aun avión y me sentía emocionada, no era la única, todos estábamos emocionados, tomamos asientos mientras que Oliver se metió a la cabina, mientras que nosotros nos sentamos más atrás, Emma se sentó enfrente con su hijo…

-¿Cómo se abrocha esto?*molesto*

-déjame ayudarle Gold*parándose*

Emma se inclinó con Gold y le explico cómo funcionaba, lo hizo con cada uno de nosotros, incluyendo a robín, una vez finalizada la tarea, regreso a su asiento e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, comenzamos a elevarnos en el aire, ante nuestro nerviosismo y emoción, el avión dejo de elevarse, permitiéndonos quitarnos el cinturón…

-mama puedo ir con papa para aprender a volar*mirándola*

-pero antes pon una película*sonriéndole*

-bien*parándose*

-que se infantil*yendo a la parte de atrás del avión*

El niño puso una película llamada como entrenar a tu dragón, para después ir con Oliver y sentarse en la silla de a lado…

Emma paso nuevamente con una botella de agua…

-hay comida en el fondo*mirándonos*

Siguió caminando hasta la cabina, donde se recargo en la puerta, estaban platicando, belle se paró y camino a la parte de atrás, el niño que antes estaba sentado se paró y paso, mientras que Emma se sentó en el asiento y se puso algo en la cabeza, su mano reposaba en una palanca…

-te recomiendo algo ligero si es tu primera vez en un avión*sonriéndole*

-gracias*mirándolo*

-Dylan, me llamo Dylan*sonriéndole*

Me acerque a ellos y tome una botella de agua, mientras que el tomo un refresco y unas frituras, abriéndolas…

-si se sienten mal díganos, es normal que se mareen*sonriendo*

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo hijo de Emma?*mirándolo*

-es una larga historia*suspirando*

-tenemos tiempo*sonriéndole*

-bien, se las resumiré…era septiembre y llovía a cantaros, me estaba mojando, no tenía a donde ir, Emma me vio refugiándome en un cobertizo de una panadería, pero el dueño me dijo que me quitara de ahí, muerto de frio y hambre, Emma se acercó a mí y me puso su chamarra, para después subirme al coche, una semana después firmo mi papel de adopción, para eso ya estaba en tratos con Oliver y creo que el agilizo todo*feliz*

-Emma y Oliver se ve que son felices*sonriendo*

-mama me pidió que no les dijera pero Oliver es multimillonario y eso del FBI era para asustarte*mirándome*

-nada puede asustarme*guiñándole un ojo*

-créeme Oliver asusta cuando se enoja*sonriendo*

Él se dio la vuelta y se metió a la cabina, me senté nuevamente a lado de los niños, mientras miraba la película pude notar que David comenzaba a ponerse pálido y me acerque a la cabina…

-señorita swan al parecer el príncipe azul se pone blanco*recargándome*

-Oliver ¿podrás tu solo?*mirándolo*

-claro, pero que la señorita alcaldesa se siente a mi lado*sonriéndole*

Emma se paró y se quitó la diadema que tenía, para después ocupar su lugar…

-no toques nada*serio*

-esa es una muy mala forma de hablar a solas*seria*

-pero funciono, necesito que me ayudes*serio*

-directo al grano*seria*

-Regina, Emma debe morir*mirándome*

-¿Cómo?*sorprendida*

-Emma dio su alma a cambio de tu felicidad, es por eso que estas con robín, es por eso que Marian murió*susurrándome*

Estaba impresionada por lo que me estaba diciendo…

-la única forma de que el trato se a complete es que tú la mates*triste*

-¿yo?*nerviosa*

-Midas solo quiere su sangre en tus manos, por eso vengo a pedirte que evites que eso pase*con la voz temblorosa*

-¿Cómo quieres que lo evite?*mirándolo*

-evitando todo tipo de conflictos con ella*secándose una lagrima*

-eso suena fácil, pero difícil de hacer*desviando la mirada*

-no la mates, hazlo por la familia*triste*

-no te prometo nada*mirando a Emma*

Vi que Emma le daba una pastilla a David, pero aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima y me hacía preguntar el motivo por el cual le era importante a esa mujer…


	3. Chapter 3

MI VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA SUYA

Había caído en el pasado completamente sola, pero si algo había aprendido en The teory big Bang es a no alterar el pasado para que el presente se conserve tal cual se le conoce, así heme aquí mirando toda la historia de mis padres, siguiéndolos a escondidas, sin alterar nada, así que basándome en la supervivencia de la serie lost y lo que decían las películas de Harry Potter, solo anhelaba no encontrármelos a ellos también, porque entonces si creería que los escritores son de otro mundo…

Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar una canción…

-porque estoy solita y no hay nadie a mi lado*susurrando*

Caminaba por los castillos, mientras aprendía a ser paciente y ver siempre lo que pasaba, una cosa era ver lo que dicen los cuentos y otra muy diferente vivirlo en carne propia, pero ahí estaba como un detrás de cámaras, cuidándolos detrás de las sombras y entonces la vi, a Regina, mi mirada no dejaba de ver ese pronunciado escote y la boca se me hizo agua, no negaba que me fascinaba la alcaldesa y que mas de una vez estuve tentada a poner mi cara entre sus pechos, tampoco que mi propio hijo me ha atrapado mirando a su madre, tanto por detrás como por delante…

-dios Emma contrólate*pensando*

Ahora entendía el porque le mencionaban la reina malvada, pero de malvada no tiene nada, yo le pondría la reina sabrosísima, suspire y note como ella mataba a todo aquel que se le ponía en el camino, de eso no ha cambiado mucho, solo que ahora se dedica comportarse por el bien de Henry y de su novio…

Lamentablemente me hallaron unos soldados y me llevaron ante ella…

-¿Quién eres?*mirándome seria*

-soy Leia Teodora Pataky*nerviosa*

-bien Leia, quedaras encerrada hasta que vea porque has venido*tomándome del cuello*

-no prefieres la tortura china es mas efectiva*sonriéndole*

-a los calabozos*empujándome*

Me llevaron arrastrando a dicho lugar, mientras me veía con una sonrisa triunfal, yo también le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo, al poco rato ya estaba en el calabozo, a mi lado una joven…

-¿Qué has hecho para que la reina malvada te haya atrapado?*escondida entre las sombras*

-me he colado al castillo*acercándome para verla*

-¿Cómo te llamas?*mirándome entre la oscuridad*

-leia ¿y tú?*mirando la cerradura*

-si te lo digo tendré que morir*triste*

-te prometo ayudarte si me dices el nombre*sonriéndole*

-Marian*susurrado bajo*

Fingí no oírla porque ella no quiso que lo escuchara, pero si mi mente no me falla, entonces Marian es la esposa de robín, que a su ves es novio de la reina malvada, cuyo nombre es Regina, que a la vez es madre adoptiva de mi hijo, cuya lealtad esta hacia ambas, mientras que yo me como con la mirada a su madre a escondidas del novio, que es robín Hood…

Con mi inteligencia de ladrona experta, no es que sea como ese chico de White collar, pero tenia mis trucos, abrí la reja y Sali corriendo por el pasillo y con mis patadas ninja noquee a dos soldados, bueno, en realidad resbale y ellos resbalaron conmigo, pero le diré a Henry que fue una patada ninja, me pare llena de lodo y subí las escaleras rápidamente, llegando a una especie de vestíbulo, donde en el fondo mire a Regina de espaldas y a un soldado apuntándole con una flecha, reconocería ese parado en donde fuera…

-¡REINA MALAVADA!*tirándola al suelo*

La flecha se quedo en un muro y agarre una manzana roja, se la avente a mi madre pegándole en la cabeza y tirándola por el balcón, me pare rápidamente y corrí mirando que había caído aun estanque, suspire de alivio…

-otro poco y no nazco*suspirando*

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?*inmovilizándome*

-porque creo que en ti ahí bondad, mal distribuida pero la ahí*retorciéndome*

-no tengo bondad en mi*molesta*

-eso mismo decía mi abuelita*tratando de soltarme*

-tu eres un fastidio*soltándome*

-eso también lo dice mi abuelita*cayendo sentada*

-gracias*desviando la mirada*

-no te oí*riendo*

Una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios, ya era hora de que vaya a casa, pero antes, corrí le di la vuelta y puse mi cara en sus senos, para después Salir corriendo…

-como dicen en mi pueblo, la mentira no es buena*mirándola*

Ella me miro con molestia por lo que hice y me tiro bolas de fuego, afortunadamente salte a tiempo o seria Emma Swan alias "pollo kfc receta a la malvada", alce la mirada y vi que ella se asomó, le di un guiño y le avente un beso, para después sumergirme y desaparecer de su vista, cuando nuevamente Sali a la superficie, en mi estaba una inquietud muy grande, evitaría que salvaran a Marian, pero si Hood se entera de que Regina fue entonces no tendría su Happy end…

Cuando quise darme la vuelta caí de cara al suelo, había tropezado con algo, me gire y lo vi, era un libro grueso de tapa dorada, era un libro de magia antigua, lo tome y camine hasta un árbol donde lo hojee, llegue a un conjuro…

-si deseas hacer algo pero que la consecuencia caiga sobre ti, debes invocar al Dios Midas*leyendo*

Me tomo un tiempo pensar en invocarlo o no, pero si no lo hacía Regina no tendría su final feliz y si lo hacía seria desdichada, con un suspiro abrí el libro nuevamente…

-perdóname Regina*susurrando al aire*

Tome aire y mire la hoja…

-desde los cielos de la negra noche, desde los cimientos de la magia, desde los confinamientos del mundo, tu que separas el tiempo y espacio, Dios Mida, os invoco para crear el contrato de la vida misma*mirando como se agita el viento*

Mire una luz dorada y de el salió un caballero con armadura dorada…

-quien osa invocarme en este lugar

-yo fui*seria*

-dime tu nombre mortal

-Emma…Emma swan*nerviosa*

-¿Por qué me has despertado de mi letargo?

-deseo hacer un intercambio*mirándolo*

-que deseas a cambio

-quiero volver a Storybrooke y quiero que Regina tenga su final feliz con Robin*sonriendo*

-el precio de tu deseo es tu vida, pero a manos de la reina malvada

-que así sea*triste*

Sentí un mareo y todo a mi alrededor se puso borroso, para después caer en tierra…me levante y corrí por el sendero, di un suspiro de alivio cuando vi el pueblo y más cuando llegue a la cafetería y todo seguía en orden, me di la vuelta para irme pero sentí un horrible dolor el pecho, lo último que supe de mí es que estaba acostada en una banca del parque y ya era medio día…


	4. Chapter 4

STORYBROOKE

Habíamos aterrizado en una de las calles de Storybrooke, llamando la atención de casi todo el pueblo, cuando baje, encontré a un gordo disparando una flecha hacia mi avión, flecha que detuve con otra, robín bajo rápidamente, seguido de los demás, yo rogaba porque mis amigos llegaran ya y ponerle fin a Emma, ya que la Emma que conocí murió cuando teníamos 10 años y vivíamos en el orfanato…

Vi a Emma bajar abrazada de Dylan nuestro hijo y me acerque a ellos…

-¿Qué sigue?*mirándome*

-esperar a que el equipo llegue e iniciaremos las investigaciones*sonriéndole*

Es verdad que investigaríamos los asesinatos que la culparon para saber qué clase de demonio estábamos enfrentando, pero aun así tenía que hablar con la reina malvada y los príncipes a solas, deje que Emma eligiera el lugar donde viviríamos esos días, mientras que yo camine al grupo que estaba desde hace rato observando…

-bien en donde se reúnen*mirándolos*

-en Granny's*serio*

-vayamos para allá, Emma llévate al Dylan y busca una casa, ya le diremos a la alcaldesa que casa rentaremos*sonriéndole*

Emma asintió y partió con su hijo, mientras que el resto nos encaminamos al lugar indicado, entrando todos se sentaron…

-bien, será un interrogatorio por día, así que acompáñeme alcaldesa, iremos a un lugar alejado*mirándola seriamente*

Se paró y fuimos a la parte trasera de la cafetería…

-bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?*seria*

-Regina necesito que me ayudes con algo*serio*

-si es por lo de Emma, tranquilo no la matare*seria*

-no ahora, pero después la mataras, pero no es eso en lo que quiero que me ayudes*mirándola*

-tú sabrás*mirándome*

-ven, sentémonos*caminando a una banca*

-directo al grano*seria*

-¿Qué sabes de Emma?*mirándola*

-es impertinente, orgullosa, arriesgada y un tanto infantil*confusa*

-Regina lo que te voy a contar debe ser nuestro secreto*mirándola*

-bien*escuchando*

-esa Emma que tu describes no es la Emma que yo conozco*nervioso*

-¿a qué te refieres?*confundida*

-toma*sacando un libro*

-un libro de cuentos*tomándolo*

-léelo*ansioso*

Regina lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, mientras que yo estaba nervioso…después de un rato se paró furiosa…

-¿con quién demonios ha estado conviviendo mi hijo?*mirándome seriamente*

-con un demonio que tomo la apariencia de Emma*nervioso*

-continua*parada*

-tu madre nos ayudó a que parte de la esencia de Emma quedara impregnada en esa cosa, cuando esa Emma hizo el pacto con midas, se rompió el conjuro, liberando así al demonio*temeroso*

-¿mi madre?*sorprendida*

-tu madre veía el futuro Regina*triste*

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosa?*seria*

-no lo sabemos, por eso queremos investigar los cuerpos y la evidencia que tienes*mirándola*

-bien*sentándose*

-quiero que veas algo y trates de soportar todo el video*sacando mi iPad*

-¿Qué es?*tomándola*

-es la muerte de Emma, circula por la red como la dulce Emma*poniéndole play al video*

Le puse unos audífonos y tome su mano, conforme las imágenes pasaban ella la apretaba cada vez más, la miraba y limpiaba sus lágrimas que se asomaban y su ira crecía, cuando termino aventó el iPad contra la pared…

-malditos enfermos*molesta*

-Regina calma*dándole un pañuelo*

Ella lo tomo y se limpió las lágrimas para después aventarla también lejos…

-Cora dejo esto para ti, toma tu tiempo y finge ante los demás por el bien de todos*dejándola sola*

Regina

Tanta información dada por Oliver me daba mareo, agradecí que me dejara sola con la carta y la abrí…

_REGINA_

_SE QUE NO HE SIDO LA MADRE AMOROSA QUE TANTO DESEABAS, PERO TENIA QUE PREPARARTE DE ALGUNA MANERA PARA QUE TU AFRONTES LA PERDIDA DE TU VERDADERO AMOR, PUEDO VER EL FUTURO Y VI LO QUE PASARIA, SE QUE LA HADA ESA TE LLEVARIA A ROBÍN Y CREERIAS QUE EL ES TU VERDADERO AMOR, LO QUE NO SABIAS ES QUE LO QUE ENSEÑO ERA UN SIMBOLO QUE REPRESENTABA A TU VERDADERO AMOR, A EMMA SWAN, TENIA QUE PREPARARTE PARA QUE LE DIERAS MUERTE Y LA LIBERARAS DE ESE SUFRIMIENTO, AL MISMO TIEMPO TENIA QUE BUSCAR COMO DESTRUIR A ESA COSA, TENIA QUE HACERTE DURA Y ENCAMINARTE A TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO…_

_EL SELLO SE ROMPIO DEBIDO A QUE EMMA PIDIO TU FINAL FELIZ AL REY MIDAS Y ESO DEBILITO MI MAGIA EN ELLA, CAUSANDO UN CONFLICTO MAYOR, UNA LUCHA INTERNA POR TOMAR EL CONTROL, LA EMMA QUE CONOCISTE ES UNA MEZCLA DE LA VERDADERA EMMA Y EL DEMONIO QUE LLEVA DENTRO, LAMENTO NO PODERTE EVITAR LA TRISTEZA QUE VENDRA CON SU MUERTE, PERO AL FINAL BUSCARAS AMAR LIBREMENTE…_

_CON AMOR _

_MAMA_

No lo podía creer Emma era mi verdadero amor y yo embarazada de robín, había metido la pata a fondo, ahora tenía que darle muerte, guarde la carta y me limpie las lágrimas, entrando donde todos me veían esperando una respuesta…

-señor Oliver usted es lo más despreciable que conozco, mire que recordarme a Daniel fue duro*seria*

Camine directamente a ese hombre y me acerque lo suficiente para que Ruby no oyera…

-los cuerpos están en el cementerio*susurrándole*

Sali molesta por todo lo que estaba pasando, metiendo mi mano en mi bolsillo sentí algo frio, sacando mi mano con ese objeto vi que era un celular, me gire y vi que Oliver me miraba seriamente, para después regalarme un guiño…

A las 4 am sonó ese celular y con cuidado me levante para tomarlo, contestando la llamada…

-te espero en el prado, tienes que ver esto

Colgó y me cambie rápidamente, saliendo de casa con sumo silencio, dejando una nota a robín, maneje y llegue a dicho lugar, donde Oliver me esperaba….

-¿tú que tienes en contra del buen sueño?*seria*

-lo mismo que tú, nada*riendo*

Le di un golpe con la puerta y se rio más…

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?*caminando*

-te sorprenderá lo que encontramos*mirándome*

-tus amigos ya llegaron*sonriendo*

-así es*suspirando*

Cuando llegamos a la cima, mi sorpresa fue mayor, cientos de cuerpos estaban siendo sacados de una tumba…

-me temo que Emma ya no es Emma*mirando*

-¿Cómo es que hay tantos?*sorprendida*

Vi cómo les disparaban a todos…

-es una colmena de lobos*apareciendo*

-Regina te presento a mary jane*señalándola*

Era casi parecida a Ruby solo que esta se notaba más madura…

-¿una colmena?*mirándola*

-muerdes a una persona la dejas enterrada y en la próxima luna llena se transforman en lobos, con una diferencia*mirándome*

-¿Cuál es esa diferencia?*nerviosa*

-que jamás regresa a ser humano de nuevo*mirando*

-¿Por qué les disparan?*seria*

-hoy es la luna llena, una bala de nitrato de plata y se quedan muertos*sonriendo*

-ya conoces a hansel y gretel*señalándolos*

-ella ya sabe sobre…*apuntándome*

-ya y baja eso*serio*

-¿Qué sigue?*mirándolos*

-buscaremos más colmenas mj y yo, gretel vera los cadáveres y Oliver y tu fingirán*serio*

Y así fue, mientras Oliver interrogaba a todos, yo la hacía de abogada, poniéndosela difícil, hasta que Oliver me dijo que pasara tiempo con Dylan, así que convivía con el muchacho y Henry, Oliver confirmo que si era hijo de Emma, Henry lo veía como un hermano y ese era mi objetivo, después descubrí que era falso mi embarazo y robín quería intentarlo pero le dije que no era posible debido a tanto estrés que tenía en ese momento, mj y hansel habían eliminado varias colmenas, de lobos y vampiros, hasta que estábamos en la morgue…

-creo que ya es hora de decirles*seria*

-aun no*serio*

-Oliver si yo fuera ellos y me enterase que mi hijo está muerto desearía saberlo*mirándonos*

-aun así sin pruebas no lo creerán*seria*

En eso hansel aparece por la puerta…

-mj ha encontrado el cuerpo de Emma*sonriendo*

-Regina ve con ella y recupérenlo, hansel tu vendrás conmigo*serio*

Mj me esperaba en un carro y salimos de Storybrooke…

-el orfanato no está lejos del pueblo*sonriendo*

-bien*nerviosa*

Manejo por las colinas y llegamos a un edificio viejo pero grande, bajamos y entramos en el…

-fíjate por donde pisassssssssss*cayendo al suelo*

-habla por ti*seria*

Ella se paró y sacudió el polvo…

-esto parece un hospital sacado de una película de terror*mirando las paredes*

-de hecho antes de ser orfanato era un psiquiátrico*caminando*

-¿A dónde vamos?*parando*

-prométeme que no le dirás a Oliver, lo que te voy a enseñar será solo nuestro secreto*sonriendo*

-prometido*mirándola*

-bien*sonriéndome*

La mire y vi que saco de su bolsillo un frasco, rompiéndolo en el suelo, a mi alrededor todo comenzó a cobrar vida, regresando a su lugar de origen y entre nosotras muchos niños pasaban…

-descuida solo una nos puede ver*sonriendo*

-¿Qué hiciste?*asombrada*

-es una pócima para recrear algo*sonriendo*

-bien, ¿Qué buscamos?*mirándola*

-busca a una niña d años con chinos rubios en las puntas*mirando a su alrededor*

-ahí esta*señalándola*

-Emma espera*corriendo tras ella*

Comencé a correr cuando la vimos desaparecer escaleras arriba…

-claro su habitación*sonriendo*

-¿habitación?*parando*

-sí, cada niño tenía su habitación para él solo, es por eso que muchos fueron violados en su propio cuarto*triste*

-así no habría testigos*molesta*

Caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta que entramos a uno, una niña de rubia estaba de espaldas a nosotras y veía por la ventana…

-¿Emma?*llamándola*

Esa niña volteo y nos miró, regalándonos una sonrisa…

-mj pensé que ya no te vería*feliz*

-Emma*abrazándola*

Estaba maravillada era una niña hermosa y tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto en toda mi vida…

-abuelastra*mirándome*

Hice una mueca, pero ella solo se rio, una risa que lleno mi corazón de alegría, era algo inocente y tierno…

-lo que buscas mj está en mi armario, hay una tabla floja*señalando*

Ella se paró y fue al lugar indicado, mientras yo me ponía de rodillas ante esa niña…

-ten valor Regina, te hará falta*mirándome*

-lo se*agachando la mirada*

-me hubiera gustado conocerte en persona y no como algo pequeño parando los ataques de un demonio*triste*

-Emma yo….*evitando llorar*

-cuida a Dylan, es un niño bueno*sonriendo*

-lo hare*sollozando*

-Regina tu eres buena, haces cosas buenas que parecen malas, pero tienes un gran corazón, tienes mucho amor, pero cuando te hieren sales más lastimada que antes, evita eso*triste*

-Emma*abrazándola*

-tranquila Regina, tal vez en otra vida nosotras podamos ser almas gemelas de nuevo*limpiando mis lágrimas*

-ya lo encontré*interrumpiéndonos*

La mire y traía en sus manos una caja algo oxidada…

-síganme*sonriendo*

Ambas las seguimos, dejando atrás ese lugar y adentrándonos al bosque, caminamos por un largo rato y vi una cabaña, la misma del video, mi boca se secó y tome la mano de mary jane, que se encontraba parada sin moverse, la jale un poco pero al ver que no se movía, camine hasta donde Emma estaba parada…

-aquí estoy Regina*sonriendo*

-Emma*triste*

-ten valor Regina y haz lo que tengas que hacer*desapareciendo*

Tome una pala que estaba ahí y comencé acabar, al poco rato mj se unió y juntas cavamos 5 metros de profundidad, encontramos un cuerpo, cubriendo su cara estaba la manta de bebe con su nombre, la tome en mi brazos mientras lloraba…

Antes había pasado por un expediente de un trabajador, llevamos a Emma devuelta a Storybrooke, estacionándonos en Granny's, al entrar vimos a Oliver en el suelo con el labio sangrante…

-¿Qué ha pasado?*rápidamente parando a Oliver*

-nos ha dicho que Emma está muerta*molesta*

-les has mostrado el video*seria*

-a eso iba cuando este se me lanzo a los golpes*parándose*

Los convencí de que vieran el video para que se prepararan como yo, los dejamos sentados en la última mesa, cada uno con un audífono, por sus gestos pude ver que estaban sufriendo y mucho, cuando se pararon, se abrazaron…en eso la puerta se abre…

-pero que tenemos aquí*sonriendo*

-Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?*sorprendido*

-¿y por qué estas llena de eso plateado?*retrocediendo*

-digamos que midas está muerto y que tú desenterraste a mi portadora*señalándome*

-¿Emma está aquí?*mirándome*

-tu madre me dejo encerrada dentro de esta forma con un conjuro de esencia de esa niña*furiosa*

-pues me temo decirte que yo terminare eso*sonriendo*

-eso si recuerdas*riéndose*

Lo último que vi fue un polvo dorado y una nube del mismo color….


	5. Chapter 5

SAY MY NAME AND REMEBER ALL ADVENTURES WITH ME

Emma Demon

Mire a todos paralizados y sonreí, esa niña había hecho bien las cosas, a pesar de haber matado a midas, se aseguró que el pago de su deseo siga en pie, por lo tanto esa Regina es un problema, así que me acerque a ella y con mi magia toque su abdomen, sonreí…

-te distraerás con tu embarazo Regina*riendo*

MARY JANE Y RUBY

Todos estaban congelados, mientras se veía una nube dorada venir y que a ella no le había afectado el borrado de memoria, pero me miro dándose cuenta de que tampoco me había afectado, le di un guiño y ella me respondió con una ligera sonrisa, nos envolvió la nube…

Cuando desperté apenas eran las 6 am y tome mi clásica chamarra negra de cuero, saliendo de mi casa en Storybrooke, topándome a la mitad a Ruby…

-¿Por qué no nos ha afectado el conjuro?*preocupada*

-porque somos lobos*sonriéndole*

-así que tú también eres un lobo*sonriendo*

-venga vamos a dar una vuelta*seria*

Ella asintió y nos transformamos en lobos, corriendo por las calles y el bosque, olfateando el ambiente…

"Ruby ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿puedes hablar en mi mente?"

"eso pasa cuando te unces a una manada"

"¿así que ya somos manada?"

La mire y asentí, pero viendo que ya estaba aclarando teníamos que regresar y ver los efectos ocasionados por el conjuro, regresando a nuestra forma humana, entramos en Granny's, allí estaba la familia Mills, olí una esencia nueva en Regina, supimos que era un bebe, parecía feliz…

-buenos días alcaldesa, sheriff*sonriéndoles*

-buenos días mj*sonriendo*

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?*mirándola*

-de maravilla*sonriendo*

-me alegro*sonriendo falsamente*

Mire a Ruby y ella solo sonrió tristemente, eso sería difícil, camine a una mesa libre y mire como robín besaba a Regina, entonces recordé lo que había pasado en el orfanato, aún tenía otra pócima igual, podía usarla para traer a Emma niña a los sueños de Regina, a pesar de que paso un año y tomaría algunos meses para que esa cosa atacara, ya que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, con una sonrisa me acerque a la barra…

-¿Cuál es el café de Regina?*sonriendo*

-pidió un té, pero dime ¿Qué vas hacer?*sonriendo*

-cuando fuimos por el cuerpo de Emma, lance una pócima para verla*susurrando*

-¿se lo piensas poner en su te?*sonriéndome*

-claro, el efecto tardara un tiempo para que se presente*suspirando*

Ruby puso el té en la charola y rápidamente vertí el líquido en él, con la esperanza de que surta efecto lo antes posible, me despedí de todos y Sali, necesitaba buscar algo que me dijera que donde estaba Emma enterrada, para mi desgracia, tenía dos opciones dejar a Regina y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar o darle la oportunidad de elegir…

Suspire de cansancio y me dirigí al único lugar que conocía, la morgue, era un lugar digno para alguien como yo, ahí vi unos cuerpos cubiertos por las sabanas y las quite, ahogue un grito con mi mano, y me deslice en llanto…

-¿Qué les ha hecho?*llorado*

-frente a mi estaban Oliver, hansel y gretel, rígidos, con señales de tortura, Ruby llego y grito sorprendida, abrazándome rápidamente, cuando me calme, los incineramos, ya que si los enterrábamos seria sospechoso…

-lo siento mucho mj*abrazándome*

-descuida lo veía venir pero jamás me imagine que sería en el primer día*limpiándome las lágrimas*

Veíamos los cuerpos siendo consumidos por el fuego…

-¿crees que valga la pena?*seria*

-estas dudando igual que yo*triste*

-anulemos esto, Regina merece no recordar*triste*

-es lo mejor*sonriéndome*

Me sentía mal por Emma, pero era necesario y sé que ella lo hubiese entendido, así que espere a que anocheciera y con mi magia elimine el rastro de esa opción, caminando de regreso a la morgue, pero sabía de antemano que algo me seguía y eso no era bueno, no entraría en pánico pero acelere el paso, llegando a la iglesia entre con rapidez, la sombra paso hacia arriba…

-maldición pasare aquí la noche*pensando*

Dormí en el suelo, cuando un rayo de sol me despertó, cansada de todo me dirigí a Granny's, donde Ruby me miro con preocupación…

"anoche me persiguió un demonio"

"¿estás bien?"

"no, dormí en una iglesia"

Ella me sonrió tímidamente, los días pasaron y a Regina se le notaba un poco más el embarazo, a mí no me dejaban de perseguir, era la única cazadora que los defendería a todos, cada día aparecía en Granny's cansada y herida, tanto que Regina se preocupaba por mí, yo le decía que era debido a que me ejercitaba en las noches, ella solo se rio…

Había tomado la decisión más difícil, crear nuevos lobos, para la protección de Storybrooke, pero con robín al acecho era imposible, ese maldito se ha propuesto seguirme, pero gracias a mis habilidades lo pierdo en cuestión de minutos, aun así era cansado todas las noches combatirlos, a Ruby no la metía por su abuela… como todas las noches tomaba la escopeta y paseaba por los techos, vi que el carro del sheriff estaba estacionado cerca de mi casa, me moleste y quería matarlo pero el aleteo me llamo la atención, me aleje de ahí con ellos a mis espaldas, para después comenzar a dispararles a todos, lamentablemente uno me dio un rasguño que hizo sangrar mi mejilla, lo elimine…

Midas

Caminaba débilmente hasta ese lugar donde todos se reunían, tenía que encontrar a Regina, devolverle sus recuerdos y decirle que los 4 jinetes estaban muertos, Oliver, hansel, gretel y ahora mj, los 4 guardias reales de Emma, asesinados por esa cosa, con dificultad entre al lugar, llamando la atención de todos…

-midas*susurrando*

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Ruby y con paso lento me acerque a Regina…

-Regina, recuérdala*cansado*

-¿a quién?*seria*

-recuerda a Emma*cayendo de rodillas*

Use mi magia para devolverle los recuerdos, pero otra la anulo, apareciendo mj…

-midas*mirándome*

-¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde?*agitado*

-porque no merece que le quitemos lo que ella considera su amor verdadero*agachando la mirada*

-tienes razón*triste*

-puedes pelear*sonriéndole débilmente*

-estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu*riendo*

-demos lo que queda de nosotros y démosle una batalla a esa cosa*riendo*

-bien, moriré con honor*parándose*

Con mucho esfuerzo me pare y Sali a la calle, pude sentir que mj se acercaba a mí...

-sal maldito demonio y pelea como los grandes*provocándola*

Mj puso su mano en mi hombro y miramos alrededor, teniendo en cuenta de que nos miraban, una risa se escuchó detrás de nosotros y volteamos rápidamente…

-¿creen poder ganarme?*riendo*

Saque mi espada y mj se transformó en un lobo, parada en sus dos patas…

-eso lo veremos*confiado*

Comenzó la pelea, a pesar de que nos esforzáramos, íbamos retrocediendo, a mí me mando a volar y con horror mire como mj estaba recibiendo el mayor de los golpes, ella brinco y Emma también en el aire el cuerpo de mj cayó en su forma humana, en la mano de Emma estaba su cabeza, con una bola de fuego lo prendió, un grito desgarrador se oyó, era esa chica, Ruby la que había gritado..

Muchos jóvenes aparecieron de la nada y cada uno se transformaba en un lobo, sonriendo por lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Ruby la manada es tuya*riendo*

Mi cuerpo fue atravesado por una mano y la mire con burla…

-los buenos siempre ganan*susurrando*

Ruby

Ver a mi nueva amiga incinerarse y ver a midas deshacerse como polvo, algo en mi estallo una ira, un odio, mi cuerpo quemaba y sucedió me transforme en un lobo capaz de poder caminar en dos piernas, le gruñí, ella me miro sorprendida y los chicos que ahora eran lobos me miraron, Emma retrocedió, asombrada por lo que me había pasado, a pesar de estar de esa manera, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, aullé y Emma corrió, corrí detrás de ella seguida de los demás…

-¡Ruby!

Escuche gritar a Hood pero no le preste atención mi objetivo era matarla, corriendo en mis 4 patas para darme mayor velocidad, mi tamaño aumento considerablemente, Emma desapareció en una nube de azufre, buscando su olor en todo el bosque, regresamos a la forma humana…

-¿Qué hacemos?*mirándome*

-estén alerta*seria*

Jamás había tenido una manada, pero ahora la tenía…

-manténganse juntos y vigilen el bosque*mirándolos*

Algunos de ellos no llegaban a los 18, estaban entre los 15 y 17 años, solo 3 estaban entre los 20…Hood llego rápido y lo mire…

-la próxima vez piensa*serio*

Lo tome del cuello y le gruñí, lo avente estrellándolo contra un auto, todos estaban sorprendidos…

-deja de ser tan ingenuo ¿crees que todo se arregla con una flecha y ya?*furiosa*

Hood me miraba sorprendido…

-no seas idiota, solo porque andas con Regina no significa que tú seas su verdadero amor*molesta*

Camine hacia Granny's abriéndome paso entre los sorprendidos habitantes, mj había sacrificado su vida para que este pueblo tuviera una oportunidad y eso haría, defendería el pueblo con mi último aliento…


End file.
